For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns
by Taliax
Summary: Just because memories were forgotten doesn't mean they were never there, and Xion has plenty of memories that deserve to be kept. Sequel to "In the Light of 100 Setting Suns" for Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge: Round Two.
1. Black and White

**This is to replace the 100 Theme Challenge: Round Two I started before, since that was an AU and I decided I wanted to go canon on this. It pretty much takes place in the same universe as **_**In the Light of 100 Setting Suns, **_**at least until I say otherwise. Expect occasional AkuShi, but out of the twenty themes I've completed so far only two or three have that pairing.**

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

1 – Black and White

_~Through a spectrum of _greyest _shades~_

"Where did you get this?" Xion asked, slipping on the black-and-white checkered armband Roxas had shown her. It fit loosely around her wrist.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I think I was born with it."

"That's strange." She took it off and handed it back to him. He slid it on and pulled his sleeve over it.

"I feel… like it means something, but I don't know what." Roxas sighed. "Maybe it has to do with my somebody."

"It's too bad we can't remember…"

Still, Xion wished she had a token like that. Anything that would hint at her life before.


	2. Angel

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

2 – Angel

White _as snowflakes on downy wings~_

"_So if you're dying to see, I guarantee, there are angels around your vicinity," Demyx_ finished the song.

"Wow," Xion said in amazement. "That was really good, Demyx!" She'd never heard him sing anything like that before. He always had a pretty voice, but the lyrics sounded more meaningful than his usual bouncy songs.

"You think so?" Demyx beamed. She nodded.

"What are angels?"

"Well… huh…" He rubbed his head. "They're kinda like people with wings. I think. Don't you ask Axel all your life-questions?"

Apparently Demyx wasn't a very good explainer. Xion would have to ask the redhead later.

**A/N: I'm a diehard Owl City fan, and the song "Angels" was the first thing I could come up with for this prompt. *sweatdrop* (I'm not really into Owl City's songs from The Midsummer Station, though.)**

**Don't entirely blame Demyx, it's also the word limit's fault. :P**


	3. Venom

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

3 – Venom

_~Stinging _violet _that poisons veins~_

Saïx's words stung like venom.

"A mistake… is that really what I am?" She muttered to the empty air, tucking her legs to her chest and resting her chin on them. The only answer was the wind and cawing of crows.

Where were Roxas and Axel when she needed them? They were always there for her… except now. Now she was alone, with Saïx's venom poisoning her soul.

"I don't have to listen to him. That jerk doesn't know me," she told herself.

She nibbled her ice cream, but she could only taste salt stinging the back of her throat.


	4. Confession

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

4 – Confession

_~Blood _red _of a wounded heart~_

Xion stood in Axel's doorway, looking like she was about to cry.

"Xi…?"

Xion suddenly tackle-hugged him. "I'm so, so sorry, Axel! You were gone so I couldn't ask you and I couldn't find Roxas–"

"Calm down, Xi." He patted her head, frowning in confusion. She loosened her grip on him.

"I stole your hair gel!" She confessed. "Demyx said he needed some and I don't use any and he promised he'd return it but he hasn't…"

Axel laughed. "I'm not mad at you. I've got plenty of extra."

"…Oh."

She walked away, face red as a Scarlet Tango.


	5. Wish

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

5 – Wish

Navy-blue _sky full of wishing stars~_

It had been a long day full of long missions, but Axel, Roxas, and Xion finally made it to the clocktower.

"Man, I'm beat." Axel lay down with his hands tucked under his head. "Wish we'd get a vacation soon."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed.

Xion sat thoughtfully for a moment, staring at the sunset. "If you could only wish for one thing, what would you wish?

"I think I'd wish for things to stay like this," Roxas decided.

Axel's eyes were closed like he was sleeping.

"Axel?" Xion asked.

He breathed out slowly. "I wish I could be like you two."


	6. Forgotten

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

6 – Forgotten

_~Fading colors now _bleach-white~

"You have memories of when you were human, right?" Xion asked Axel. He rubbed the back of his head, tousling his spikes of hair that were a darker shade of the sunset.

"Yeah. Most of them are better forgotten, though." He took a large bite of his ice cream, hoping to drop the subject.

"Surely you have good memories too," Xion pressed. He shrugged. "Did you have any friends?"

"One…" The word slipped from his tongue before he could stop it.

"Does he miss you?" Xion could tell Axel must miss him.

Did Isa – Saïx – miss him?

"…I hope so."


	7. Where Did They Go?

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

7 – Where Did They Go?

_~Hazy void of _silver _mist~_

Where did the days when the three of them were inseparable go? Now it seemed they could barely spend a moment together… And most of it was her fault.

Xion missed Roxas and Axel, but she couldn't bring herself to face them. Not after raising her keyblade against Roxas, after fighting Axel… How could the three of them laugh over ice cream again? She'd ruined everything.

But Axel had said… _"Well, I think you can be inseparable even if you're apart."_

They were best friends. Inseparable… She couldn't just let their friendship fall apart.

Xion had to make things right.


	8. Battlefield

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

8 – Battlefield

_~Ancient weapons stained _rust-red~

The burning air weighed heavily on her, dusty clouds puffing up with each sluggish footstep. This place was completely barren, but she felt echoes of the past in the dry wind.

Xion only wanted to get away, anywhere, when she opened that dark corridor. Somehow it brought her to this wasteland. Now she wished she hadn't fled, but curiosity wouldn't let her leave yet.

She stepped carefully to the edge of a cliff, looking down at an expanse of… _keyblades? _She drew in a dust-choked gasp. Was this a battlefield? Or maybe a _graveyard?_

She stood paralyzed at the sight.

**A/N: I have a vague idea to continue this drabble, but if I do it won't be for a while.**


	9. Maniac

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

9 – Maniac

_~Glinting _gold _deep in dangerous eyes~_

There weren't many things Xion was afraid of. When you can swing around a giant, magical, indestructible key, you can hold your own against almost any ordinary foe and most magical ones too.

But Xion _was _afraid of Saïx. Not because of the rumors of him turning into a berserk maniac under the full moon, but because of the cold, calculated hate he seethed whenever he looked at her. Like she wasn't even worthy to non-exist. Axel said Nobodies can't feel hate, but she wasn't sure.

What else could that harsh, loathing glint in the back of his eyes be?

**A/N: I like my headcanon!Saix and AU!Saix way better than canonjerkface!Saix. ;;**


	10. Moonlight

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

10 – Moonlight

_~Pallid _yellow _of a lunatic moon~_

Moonlight… Xion found it eerie, gazing through the thick glass of the Grey Area's windows at Kingdom Hearts. It sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. Shouldn't she be happy looking at it? That was her goal, right? To complete Kingdom Hearts and obtain a heart of her own?

But it felt wrong. Not the idea of having a heart, but that great entity in the murky black sky. Its light filtered through her coat, through her skin, tendrils grasping at her soul.

If she needed a heart to feel, how could the path to a heart feel so wrong?

**A/N: w00t, 100 words without editing! :D**


	11. Devil

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

11 – Devil

_~Spikes and horns tipped fiery _rouge~

_Who am I? A monster? Some demon or devil?_

She felt tainted, like darkness was in her veins. Saïx was right. She was a mistake, created to steal and deceive.

_Roxas… _She'd stolen his power, deceived him with a face she didn't deserve. The mirror reflected her falsely-innocent face.

_Riku was right too. I'm a sham, just like my keyblade._

"Xion, c'mon," Axel called from outside the bathroom door. When she didn't answer, Roxas opened it, despite Axel telling him not too barge in on girls.

"Xion? Are you okay?" He asked.

She would be, because they cared for her.


	12. Contagious

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

12 – Contagious

Green _in budding ivy growth~_

Maybe having a heart was contagious. That was the only conclusion Xion could reach after sharing contagious laughter with Roxas and Axel over ice cream. The way she felt inside just _had _to be real.

But who had she caught a heart from? It had to have been Roxas. Axel must have caught a heart from him, too. But how could Roxas have a heart…?

Sora. Sora was special, so it made sense for his Nobody to be, too.

It didn't matter too much to Xion. She knew she loved her two best friends, and that was enough for her.

**A/N: Heart disease! XD *shot***


	13. Dearest

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

13 – Dearest

_~Rosy _pink _of blushing cheeks~_

Despite supposedly not having hearts, many of the Organization members had something dear to them. Demyx's was his sitar, Luxord his prized poker cards. Axel joked that Roxas's ice cream was a bit too important to him (not that Axel couldn't say the same about himself). Vexen had held his science experiments dear. And Xemnas was quite fond of his dearest Kingdom Hearts.

Xion knew her friends were dearest to her, but she wondered what Axel considered dearest.

"Where did that come from?" He ruffled his hair when she asked.

"I just… hoped you would…"

His hug was answer enough.

**A/N: Random fluff is fun. Plus I got to reference Xemnas/KH. XD**


	14. Imagine

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

14 – Imagine

_~Bright _sapphire _eyes peering through the veil~_

Imagine a world cloaked in eternal twilight.

Imagine a world where genies are trapped in lamps and street rats fall in love with princesses.

Imagine a world where spooks and scares produce laughter.

Imagine a world with talking cards, invisible cats, and riddle-filled mazes.

Imagine a world enchanted so servants become household objects under a beastly master.

Imagine a world where flight is possible, with faith.

Imagine a world that never was, yet somehow is, a residence for creatures of nothingness.

Xion could imagine all of these, yet not a world where she and her friends could live in peace.

**A/N: Favorite so far. ^^**


	15. Black

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

15 – Black

_~Stark _ebony _folds of dark black coats~_

Xion's favorite color was black. Maybe it was just easy on her eyes; maybe it was from the familiarity of cloaks and hoods that protected her. Maybe it was buried memories of the white lab walls of her birthplace that were well forgotten.

The ravens that could soar off and fly away, black feathers glistening in the twilight. The night sky, the slate on which the constellations were painted.

Maybe, deep down, black was her – not just her clothing and hair, but the hidden depths of her maybe-not-quite-heart. Not darkness… just an empty space she was still working to fill.

**A/N: I drew a new cover so this won't have to share one with "In the Light of 100 Setting Suns". The stuff at the bottom are supposed to be forget-me-nots, but you can't really tell since it's so tiny.**


	16. Space

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

16 – Space

_~Celestial _blue _in the expanse of sky~_

Xion wasn't _trying _to infringe on Axel's personal space… she just happened to be sitting a little closer since Roxas was late, and she could feel his living-furnace warmth… it was no surprise she rested her head on his arm. From how it suddenly moved to steady her, he must've thought she was drowsing.

"Careful there, don't want you falling again." He smiled, expression softer than she expected.

"I wasn't falling…" Xion muttered. Axel pulled her closer into his space, laughing quietly.

"Not off the clocktower." He grinned, back to his usual teasing self. "Maybe you're just falling for me."

**A/N: TBC, because I felt like it.**


	17. Speechless

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

17 – Speechless

~Crystal _blizzards that whip away words~_

Axel's words left Xion speechless – she'd already admitted he was right.

He let her go, leaving her to do what she wished with her personal space. "I'm not too bad of a catcher," he mused in an indirect way that she wasn't entirely sure was meant for her.

Either way, he'd given her permission to stay there, right? So she settled back into his side and gave a sigh of a relief when he casually held her in a one-armed embrace again.

She smiled, whispering, "Falling isn't so bad…"

He smiled back. "You get used to it after a while."

**A/N: I think I actually used 'speechless' correctly this time. *smile/sweatdrop***


	18. Quiet

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

18 – Quiet

_~Dampening _sage _that soaks up sound~_

Xion liked the quiet, as long as it wasn't utter silence. The soft sound of the wind blowing around clocktower bells and the far-off calls of crows soothed her.

The clocktower wasn't the only place with quiet sounds. The Castle That Never Was hummed with a faint energy that she found eerie yet fascinating. It was like the walls themselves were chanting foreign hymns to her, beckoning her farther in. Like the Castle was more alive than any of its inhabitants. In fact, Xion wouldn't be surprised if it was.

The Castle That Never Was cloaked its secrets in quietude.


	19. Calm

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

19 – Calm

_~Serene _clear _pools refracting light~_

The pull of the tide was a calming distraction from the hurricane of decisions Xion had been thrust into. She focused on that and Riku's breathing, the only two steady and sure things in her vicinity.

Deep down, she knew what must be done. But she couldn't. Not yet.

_I miss Axel… he'd know what to do. _But would he help her, if he did know? _He wouldn't let me. _She thought – hoped? – he cared too much.

"Do I have to choose now?" She asked Riku.

"Take some time to calm yourself. When you've made the right choice, you'll know."

**A/N: Gah, I had to cut this down so much. ;;**


	20. Before the Storm

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

20 – Before the Storm

Blue-green _waves whipped into hurricanes~_

Before any storm in the World That Never Was, a suffocating stillness would freeze the air, like the world itself was holding its breath.

Xion stood on one of the Castle's open-air balconies and breathed in the cold, damp air. Charcoal-grey clouds gathered over and under her, creating the sense that she was at the center of the storm.

"Xion?" Roxas's voice made her turn. "It's going to rain."

"Yeah. And thunder and lightning…" She shuddered.

"Are you scared?"

She nodded sheepishly.

"Then come on, Axel's making hot chocolate."

Xion smiled and let Roxas pull her out of the cold.

**A/N: Yaaay, didn't have to cut this at all! :D**


	21. Dancer

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

21 – Dancer

_~Ribbons twirling and shimmering _magenta~

Xion twirled in the arms of a Dancer Nobody, laughing when its hat-ribbon tickled her cheek. It passed her to another Dancer, who spun her to Demyx.

"You were right, dancing's fun!" She happily yelled over the water clones' upbeat sitar music.

"Told you so!" He took her hands and pranced with her down the hall, both giggling madly until they stumbled into Roxas and Axel.

"What're you doing?" Roxas asked, pushing Demyx off of him.

"Dancing," Xion replied.

"And you didn't invite us?" Axel gasped melodramatically.

Demyx's Dancers swept them all back up, inviting them into the chaotic dance.

**A/N: Thanks to BlackRoseDragonCK for telling me that I uploaded "Laughter" instead of this. C:  
**

**To be continued~  
**


	22. Laughter

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

22 – Laughter

~Silvery _laughter ringing like bells~_

Laughter filled the halls as the Dancers, Demyx, Xion, Roxas, and Axel took part in a disorganized dance. The latter three tried, anyway, mostly just attempting to not step on each other as the Dancers twirled them dizzily. Demyx's extra-loud maniacal laughter rang above the blasting music.

Xion was eventually twirled into Axel's arms, and he held her gently, slowing the fast-paced dance.

"I didn't really care about dancing," he admitted in a whisper that was clearly audible under the loud sitar music.

"What?" Xion asked. He just smiled at her fondly for a moment before two Dancers skipped them apart.

**A/N: This will be continued in the prompt after next, since I had no idea how to relate "Blueberry" to this. ^^;**


	23. Blueberry

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

23 – Blueberry

_~Sweet _blue _on a berry bush~_

"What is this thing?" Roxas held a tiny fruit between his thumb and forefinger.

Axel popped some into his mouth, grinning with indigo-splotched teeth. "It's blue, and it's a berry. What do you think it is?"

"Blueberry?" Xion guessed, trying one for herself. It tasted sweet and slightly sour.

"Yep."

Roxas shrugged. "That makes more sense than strawberries. Really, why _are _they called that?"

Axel sighed. "Roxas, we've been through this…"

"But I still don't get it!"

"If you really care that much, look it up in the library."

Since Roxas found reading too difficult, the world may never know.

**A/N: This relates to the "Strawberry" theme in the original challenge. I know, Xion's barely in this one… This challenge focuses more on AkuRokuShi than Xion most of the time. *sweatdrop***


	24. Halloween

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

24 – Halloween

_~Pumpkins exploding in vivid _orange~

When Saïx heard the loud music blasting from the hallway, he knew he would regret investigating. There was a high possibility the end result of the "Dance Party" would be some sort of destruction, but he'd survived Axel's Halloween party the previous year, so he doubted Demyx's antics would kill him.

The noise itself might, however. And the unexpected flood of Dancers and water clones that threatened to drown him.

Too caught up in the dance, Demyx accidentally twirled Xion into Saïx's arms. He shoved her away, unable to see the look of terrified shock on her face.

Demyx squealed.

**A/N: To be concluded… Yeah, I couldn't resist Saïx. ^^; Extremely tangential prompts FTW?**


	25. Insanity

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

25 – Insanity

_~Drowning in the deep _sea-blue _confusion~_

"Number IX, cease this insanity immediately," Saïx ordered with a glare.

"Aw, come on!" Demyx poked out his bottom lip. "We're having fun! I bet you don't even know what fun is."

"There are members attempting to rest, as you should be."

Axel and Roxas shoved their way through the Dancer-mob, wondering why the music had stopped. The Nobodies still danced, oblivious to how much they were in the way.

"Hey, Saï." Axel grinned when they made it. "Feel like dancing?"

"Of course not—"

Demyx played the music, and Axel pulled his three best friends back into the Dancer-mob.

**A/N: Cannot resist AkuRokuSaiShi. xP Saïx is like the Org's mom, always making them keep the rules and do their homework and get to bed on time… *claymore'd***

**In other news, the next drabbles should be better since they're not part of an arc.**


	26. Wedding

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

26 – Wedding

Lace-white _veiling brilliant crowns~_

"This, my friends, is the most beautiful wedding of graham cracker, marshmallow, and chocolate ever created by human or Nobody," Axel decreed.

Xion's eyebrows crinkled. "I thought you said it's a s'more?"

"Yeah, why did you call it a wedding?" Roxas asked.

Axel shook his head. "Why do I use expressions…"

"Huh?"

"Here." Axel shoved the ingredients at his naïve friends. "Just make some. And don't burn yourselves with the pokers."

"You said that earlier," Xion said.

"We're not _that _dumb," Roxas added.

Axel wanted to laugh and sigh simultaneously while he applied potions to their hands five minutes later.


	27. Trapped

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

27 – Trapped

_~Walls of _terracotta _caving in~_

_I can't leave… I can't leave my friends again…_

She was deep underwater, feet ensnared by sand, and she knew she should be swimming for the surface, but she hadn't run out of air yet… If she closed her eyes, the waves rocked her peacefully, and she could pretend all was well.

But that didn't change the fact that she was trapped. If she swam for the light, she would be stuck in Sora's heart; otherwise, she was stuck in the Organization's plot. Even her friends were a trap, always calling her back.

Someday the water's pressure would crush her.

**A/N: I've drafted up to theme 41, but gahhh, I haven't had enough computer time lately! DX If you want an AkuRokuShi-related drabble series to read that updates more frequently, I'd recommend BlackRoseDragonCK's story "One Hundred Moments Forever Memorized".**


	28. Maybe

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

28 – Maybe

_~Indecisive _ianthine _scribbles veering right and left~_

Maybe they'd get a vacation, someday.

Maybe they'd finish Kingdom Hearts, someday.

Maybe they'd be whole, someday.

Maybe they'd feel true emotions, someday.

Maybe Xion would understand the universe, someday.

Maybe when Saïx grew bunny ears, Xemnas married Kingdom Hearts, Luxord lost a bet, Demyx got off his lazy bum and did a full day's work, the moogle stopped ripping everyone off, and Roxas and Xion weren't utterly clueless. All their goals felt so far away to Xion, shrouded and tangled in _maybes._

Maybe Xion would regain a heart and have a peaceful life with her best friends.

Maybe. Someday.

**A/N: Ianthine is a violet-like color. I got this huge list of TONS OF FUN COLORS, so now I'm going to be teaching you all colors through this drabble series. :D XD**

**(R-2 has approved this message. ;P)**


	29. Sea

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

29 – Sea

Ultramarine _glittering in underwater caves~_

"Do I even _want _to know what you're doing?" Axel stared at the possibly-volatile concoction she was stirring in one of the Organization's coffeepots.

"Roxas and I are making a sea!" She replied. Roxas returned with the salt, which he dumped into the sand-water-and-seashell mixture. Axel took the coffeepot from Xion; Roxas's salt spilled.

"Oops…"

"Why are you making a 'sea' anyway?" Axel asked while Roxas fetched a broom.

"Demyx said that's where sea-salt ice cream comes from," Xion explained. "So if we have our own sea, we won't have to buy it anymore!"

Axel shook his head and laughed.

**Ultramarine: deep blue.**

**Had to cut out so much imagery/description… *sigh***


	30. Contained

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

30 – Contained

_~Condensed _amaranthine _like bottled time~_

Xion's life was contained in the span of three hundred fifty-seven days, begun in a white-washed lab and capped under a dying red sun. The container of her life wasn't a prison, though, and maybe its ending wasn't a cap – maybe it was a cap being removed.

As her pieces splintered and fragmented and crystalized away, Xion smiled. She was returning to where she belonged…

She would be contained in Roxas's keyblade, in Sora's heart, in fading memories. Contained in the red of that dying sun, the light that travels farthest.

Until the day she would return to her friends.

**Amaranthine: deep purple-red color.**


	31. Like Sugar

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

31 – Like Sugar

Argent _flecks, salty and sweet~_

"But they look the same," Xion pouted, holding up two cylindrical containers.

"Yeah, they're both white and crystal-ish," Roxas added.

Axel grinned. "Well, if you're so sure they're the same thing, use whichever one you want," he said, resolving not to eat whatever disaster their cooking produced.

He let the kids get a hands-on learning experience and make their own mistake this time. They bit into their salty cookies.

"It tastes okay to me," Xion said, chewing thoughtfully.

Roxas shrugged. "It's salty and sweet."

"I guess salt really is like sugar."

Axel facepalmed as the ignorant kids enjoyed their "sea-salt cookies."

**A/N: At first I was going to have them think it was nasty, but they'd probably like it. It's salty and sweet, after all. XD**

**Argent: "the heraldic color of silver or white" according to my color list.**


	32. Radiance

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

32 – Radiance

_~All arrayed in _celestial-white~

Everything looked brighter when Xion was with her best friends, like her black-and-white vision had suddenly switched to high-definition color. Even in the dark, on one of their uncommon stargazing ventures, the sable night was flecked with radiance.

"It's beautiful," Xion whispered, sinking into the cool, emerald-green grass between her two best friends.

Axel hummed in agreement, wordlessly slipping his fingers between hers. Xion squeezed his hand and then took Roxas's hand in her other, creating a silent link between the three of them.

The stars were radiant, but Xion could have sworn her friends' smiles were even more so.


	33. Fallen

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

33 – Fallen

_~Beneath the _russet _earth~_

Xion couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Pain flared in her back, her chest, her skull. Everything spun: ground, sky, Axel's terrified face. He shouldn't feel fear. Not because of his Nobody status, but because it must mean she looked really, really bad. She felt broken.

If she knew that falling hurt this much, she never would've set foot on the clocktower. Or tried to jump that too-large gap between two too-tall buildings, which had landed her crumpled on the ground.

Axel lifted her and ran from the Heartless, panicked words and drops of the potion he was uncorking streaming behind them.

**Russet: reddish-brown.**


	34. Kingdom

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

34 – Kingdom

~Aeneous _palace towers shining under moonlight~_

"Don't you want to finish Kingdom Hearts?" Xion asked Demyx when he was being particularly unhelpful on their mission. The Nocturne shrugged.

"I don't need a kingdom. It'd be cool to have servants, but it sounds like too much work." He continued to lag behind while Xion bashed Heartless.

"But what about getting a heart?" She asked, confused.

"I've already got one." He finally strummed on his sitar, killing the last Shadow with a soundwave.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel stuff. So I have a heart." He shrugged again, so simply that Xion didn't bother asking how he knew.

**Aeneous: shining bronze color.**


	35. Paopu

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

35 – Paopu

Flavescent _fruit floating in the surf~_

Something floated against Xion's boot, startling her into dropping the seashells she'd collected. The tide stole her shells, but it left the yellow star-shaped object. Shiny and slick from saltwater, it seemed mystical. Like a shooting star fallen to earth…

She reverently removed her gloves before picking it up. Lighter than she expected, it almost slipped from her hands.

_Maybe it _is _a star. It would have to be light to float in the sky. _But that green thing… a leaf?

"_Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."_

_Paopu_… Maybe Xion should share it with someone, too.

**A/N: Have I mentioned I hate word limits? *headdesk* I had to cut a whole 30 words. **

**I HAVE UP TO THEME 50 DONE, but **_**I have no computer time anymore, **_**and it's taking me **_**forever **_**to get these typed up. Orz**

**Flavescent: yellowish or turning yellow.**


	36. Kiss

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

36 – Kiss

_~A moment frozen in immortal _celeste~

Even the things that would be common knowledge to any human raised under normal circumstances were completely foreign to Roxas and Xion.

"Yeah, I was in Twilight Town today, and these two people looked like they were eating each other's faces…"

"Ew, really?" Xion stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah." Roxas looked just as grossed out. "But they looked happy. It was so weird." He took a bite of ice cream. "I was going to ask them, but they wouldn't listen to me."

"Oh." Xion frowned. "We'll have to ask Axel, then."

XXX

"No, I'm not your mom, I'm _not _explaining kissing!"

**A/N: I had a different plunny for this, but it started squicking me out. Gah… ;;**

**This one doesn't exactly fit with the AkuShi stuff in 100SS, but I like messing with poor Axel. ^^;**


	37. Passion

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

37 – Passion

~Sea-salt blue _tastes of sweet friendship~_

"_What?" _Roxas's jaw dropped. "What do you mean there's no ice cream?"

The ice cream lady chuckled. "There's still ice cream, but you and your friends cleaned out my stock of sea-salt."

Xion's eyes widened. "No more sea-salt? Ever?"

"Oh, no, dear." The lady held back laughter. "I'll have more by next week."

"A whole _week?" _Roxas looked more stunned and upset than if he'd been told they'd never regain hearts.

"What will we eat?" Xion asked worriedly. The ice cream lady smiled.

"I know you have a passion for sea-salt, but perhaps you'd like to try a new flavor?"

**A/N: To be continued.**


	38. Disappoint

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

38 – Disappoint

_~Let down from _lurid _hopes~_

Roxas and Xion sulked to the clocktower, disappointed by the lack of sea-salt ice cream. They had each picked a new flavor, butter pecan for Roxas and ginger for Xion, but they weren't sure they wanted to try them. It felt like they were betraying their favorite flavor.

"How could she run out?" Roxas moaned.

Xion sighed. "Well, we did buy a lot for that ice cream-eating contest…"

They glumly unwrapped their desserts, but they were reluctant to eat.

"You go first," Roxas said. Xion nodded and nibbled her ginger ice cream.

It tasted okay, but it wasn't the same.

**Lurid: red-yellow, yellow-brown. It sounded cool. ^^;**

**Ginger ice cream's actually pretty good. Butter pecan's nice too.**


	39. Fantasy

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

39 – Fantasy

Viridian _leaves in the abstract wind~_

A fantasy was more whimsical than imagination, less stable than a dream. It shifted and stretched, swirled and aligned with the fantasizer's hopes.

Fantasies were fake. Conjured from an unstable mind because reality was too difficult to face.

Xion knew what she was seeing was only a fantasy, the kinder relative of an illusion. She was alone on the beach of Destiny Islands, and Axel and Roxas weren't playing in the waves, calling for her to join them.

_We promised we'd go to the beach _together_…_

Yes, it was only a fantasy, but Xion hoped it could someday be real.

**A/N: For those of you who aren't Pokemon nerds and don't know what viridian is, it's a chrome-green-ish color. C:**


	40. Love

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

40 – Love

Ruby _heart about to overflow~_

Love… Xion knew the feeling – _feeling – _long before the word.

It was a warmth brighter than the sun. It started in her stomach, spread to her chest and lungs, squeezed out a laugh. It continued upward to her face, her eyes, which lit with her inner starlight.

When they shared salty-sweet ice cream. When Roxas looked at her with wide, caring eyes to make sure she was okay. When Axel said something ridiculously hokey and sweet, and she knew he meant it. When they talked and laughed and smiled, those things that meant the worlds to Xion –

That was love.


	41. Plushie

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

41 – Plushie

Cloud-white _fluff to cuddle and hug~_

"It's cute?" Roxas said in the same uncertain tone he used when performing recon.

"She's a plushie," Xion replied. "She's supposed to be cute." That's what the lady at the toy store said.

"Oh." Roxas curiously examined the purple unicorn. It had huge anime-like eyes and a sparkly design on its butt. "What does it do?"

Xion frowned slightly at Roxas still calling Twilight Sparkle an 'it." "She doesn't do anything. She's a plushie."

Roxas poked Twilight Sparkle's horn. "I don't get it."

Sighing, Xion took her unicorn back. Sometimes Roxas didn't understand that there just wasn't anything to get.


	42. Vain

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

42 – Vain

_~Fine-twined _maroon _adorning haughty robes~_

"Axeeeelllll!" Roxas banged on the bathroom door.

"_Gimme a minute!" _Came the muffled reply.

Xion walked over to Roxas. "Is Axel fixing his hair?"

"Yes," Roxas grumbled. "I just need to pee, and he's taking _forever. _How long does it take to gel hair?"

"You'd think a castle this big would have more bathrooms," Xion mused.

"_Seriously." _Roxas rocked on his heels. "What was that word he told us? The one that means you care about how you look too much?"

"Vain," Xion answered.

Roxas resorted to bouncing anxiously. "Axel's so vain!"

"_I heard that!" _Axel yelled through the door.

**A/N: In my headcanon, Roxas just walks around with bed hair all the time. XD**


	43. Confidence

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

43 – Confidence

_~Straight _burnet _lines on the proper path~_

No matter what Axel did, he would always do it with confidence. Even when he was completely clueless, like now.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Xion asked, ducking around a corner of the hedge maze.

"Of course I am." Axel peered around the next corner before gesturing for Xion to follow. "That cat was just trying to confuse us."

"Maybe…"

"What, you think it has a better sense of direction than me?"

Just as he said that, they hit a dead end. Xion smiled at him smugly.

"Okay… maybe my sense of direction could use some adjusting."

**Burnet: dark brown, or dark woolen cloth.**


	44. Cuddle

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

44 – Cuddle

Incarnadine _touch of warmth and light~_

Xion yawned, trying not to lean on Axel as they and Roxas watched _The Lion King._

"You guys better not fall asleep on me," he warned.

"We're not," Roxas replied, but his eyelids drooped. Xion wanted to know if Simba returned to his pride with Nala and became king, but she was so _tired…_

"C'mon, you're making me look bad," Axel muttered as Roxas and Xion cuddled up to him, fast asleep. "I'd have to kick so many puppies to fix my reputation, and Sora saved those Dalmatians already…"

But he looked at their tranquil smiles and realized he didn't mind.

**A/N: AkuRokuShi would make the cutest siblings. ^^**

**Incarnadine: carnation colored; blood red. **


	45. Vanilla

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

45 – Vanilla

_~Fragrant petals of soft _columbine~

"Vanilla," Riku muttered, "staring" out Xion's window at the heart-shaped moon while she packed her journal and changes of clothes.

"What?"

His nostrils flared. "The scent. It smells like vanilla."

"What smells like vanilla?"

Riku adjusted his blindfold, keeping it protectively over his eyes. Xion asked why he wore it before, but he never gave a straight answer. He didn't break his streak now.

"The other imposter."

Xion clenched her fists but said nothing. She could see where he was "looking."

_Our Kingdom Hearts is just as much of a sham as my keyblade… Will I ever have something real?_

**A/N: This references one of my other challenge series, "100 Nostalgic Melodies." It's now part of my headcanon that Kingdom Hearts smells like vanilla to Riku. ^^; His magical nose of magical-ness…**

**Columbine: dove-colored; of or like a dove**


	46. Life

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

46 – Life

_~Clean growth of _zinnober _leaves~_

"Axel!"

"AxelAxelAxel!"

He woke to the sound of yelling and fists banging on his door. He bolted up, thinking his young friends were being chased or on fire or chased by a flaming Vexen who wanted revenge by using him in a science experiment-

_Oh wait, that was my nightmare, _Axel remembered, though he was still worried as he opened the door. "Who's dying?"

Roxas and Xion blinked.

"There better be someone dying," he grumbled.

"What's the meaning of life?" Roxas asked, oblivious to Axel's implied threat.

Axel slammed the door loudly. It was way too early for Life Lessons.

**A/N: Heh, the story of Axel's life. xP**

**Zinnober: chrome green.**


	47. Bleed

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

47 – Bleed

Sanguineous _liquid flowing through the veins~_

Nobodies didn't bleed, a characteristic that extended to replicas as well. For all the battles Xion had fought, she'd never seen the red droplets on her skin.

Even though there weren't physical signs of injury, no wounds or scars, she still felt pain. Every day, every mission, brought some kind of hurt. Gradually she began to accept it, not knowing anything else.

But it still hurt. Frozen by a Blue Rhapsody, blinded by a Pink Concerto, slashed by the ethereal but agonizing blade of an Orcus - it all hurt.

No child should be forced to fight for her life.

**Sanguineous: bloody; blood-red.**


	48. Nightmare

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

48 – Nightmare

Piceous _shadows from the morphing dark~_

"Do you ever have nightmares, Axel?" Xion asked quietly, crossing her ankles.

"Nah. I sleep too hard." He reclined back on the ledge.

"Oh…" Xion sighed. She'd hoped he could help her deal with her own tainted dreams…

"…Well, I do sometimes."

"What are they like?" _Are they as terrifying as mine?_

For a moment his eyes looked dull and hollow, their usual light gone. When he put on a smile, it didn't fit his face. "Just random stuff. I got chased by giant toilet paper rolls once."

Xion didn't think that caused the flicker of pain in his eyes.

**A/N: Axel's fake nightmare was based off a reoccurring nightmare my dad used to have. xP**

**Piceous: like pitch; inflammable; reddish black.**


	49. Sorry

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

49 – Sorry

_~Regretful words uttered under _storm-grey _breaths~_

"I don't like this game," Roxas pouted when Axel Sorry'd one of his yellow pieces for the fifth time.

"Sorry." The redhead grinned.

Roxas frowned and drew a card, but it wasn't a one or two, so he was stuck at start.

"Hah!" Xion exclaimed, drawing a Sorry card on her turn and knocking Axel's red piece off the board with her blue one.

"You're supposed to say "Sorry," not "Hah,"" Roxas said.

"But I'm not sorry," Xion replied, grinning back at Axel's smug look. He chuckled in dramatic ominousness.

"You will be when I stop going easy on you."

**A/N: W00t, 100 words without editing~**

**Hopefully this still makes sense if you've never played **_**Sorry… **_**It's a fun board game that tends to get really competitive at my house. :P**


	50. Duck

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

50 – Duck

_~Slick _down-white _feathers floating in a pool~_

"I wonder who made sea-salt ice cream in the first place," Xion mused while eating her delicious treat.

"I wish I could meet him," Roxas said. "I bet he's awesome."

"Hey, who says it can't be a girl?" Xion flicked the side of his head, but she doubted he felt it under his spikes of hair.

"Well…" Roxas didn't really have an answer. "They could be a girl. I dunno."

"We'll have to ask Axel tomorrow."

"Yeah. Axel knows everything."

"I wonder if he invented sea-salt ice cream…"

Little did they know, their favorite dessert's inventor was an anthropomorphic duck.

**A/N: This one was fun. ^^ Rox and Xi are especially clueless at this point.**

**Okay, I have up to theme SEVENTY drafted, but man, I haven't had any computer time! DX DX DX**


	51. Holidays

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

51 – Holidays

Pine-green _dotted with a spectrum of lights~_

Xion knew the holidays were near when, despite Saïx's mutterings that it was useless, some members brought bits of cheer into the gloomy castle. It was mostly Demyx; he filled the Grey Area with Christmas music and hung his socks on the walls (though Axel guessed that was more to get the smell out of his room than imitate stockings).

Xigbar added to the Christmasy feeling too, salvaging Marluxia's old mistletoe and hanging it from every doorway. Axel insisted Roxas and Xion use corridors to get anywhere.

It wasn't much, but those antics brought some life to the dull castle.


	52. Silk

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

52 – Silk

_~Shimmering _porphyrous _in starlight threads~_

Magic was Xion's specialty, mostly due to lacking a weapon for the early stages of her development. Her panel arrangement determined what kind and how much magic she could summon, but once it answered her call, she could manipulate it at will.

Each magic felt different: thunder crackled in her hand, eager to leap away; blizzard was stiff, crystalizing on her glove; fire licked her fingers hungrily before devouring the target Heartless; aero was almost intangible, flittering like a far-off memory.

But cure was her favorite. The soft green magic wrapped her in cool, healing silk, and she felt whole.

**Porphyrous: purple.**


	53. Touch

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

53 – Touch

~Slate _scales, rough to the touch~_

"So, who wants to get rid of it?" Xigbar grinned.

"I'm not touching that," Axel said quickly, holding up his hands in a "don't-get-me-involved-in-this" gesture.

"Me either," Roxas and Xion immediately followed.

"Looks like that leaves you, Water Boy." Xigbar shoved a terrified Demyx towards the mutated creature.

"Eep!"

"Relax, it's probably not radioactive."

"It could still be vicious," Axel pointed out.

Luckily for Demyx, Saïx came by at that moment and corridored the cat-shark-gecko-hawk hybrid away, not even pausing as he walked away.

"Vexen and his failed experiments… Should've kept his lab under better security…" Xion heard him mutter.


	54. Gingerbread

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

54 – Gingerbread

_~Loaf of _umber _with sweet spices~_

A sweet scent from deep in Saïx's memory wafted from the kitchen. With less conscious thought than he liked, he investigated.

"The icing's kinda like glue," Axel explained to Roxas and Xion. "That'll stick the walls together– Hey, Saï!"

Saïx paused. _Now he's sharing our old tradition with them?_

Axel dragged Saïx to the table. "You're better at gingerbread houses than me. Wanna help teach the kiddos?"

"Not particularly," Saïx said. Roxas and Xion shrunk away.

"You can eat some of my gingerbread."

"…I supposed it won't hurt."

By the end of the evening, they had built a gingerbread castle.

**Umber: brownish-red.**


	55. Breakfast

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

55 – Breakfast

_~Sizzling _luteous _yolks in a frying pan~_

Breakfast in the Organization was always interesting. Saïx would say "chaotic;" Demyx called it "fun."

Xion dodged Xaldin's cutlery as he diced onions for omelets. Xigbar and Demyx were in a loud argument over who would microwave his burrito first, Luxord was spreading jam on a crumpet, and Saïx was glaring over his coffee mug. With some effort Xion squeezed between Roxas and Axel, who was flipping pancakes.

"Mmm." Xion smelled the melting chocolate chips in the batter.

"Morning, Xi." Axel smiled.

"I cracked eggs," Roxas said happily.

It was always a good morning when they made pancakes for breakfast.

**Luteous: golden-yellow.**


	56. Ache

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

56 – Ache

Sulphureous _pain weakens every bone~_

Xion sat on the balcony of Beast's Castle, the chosen world for tonight's refuge. The moon shined beautifully, but she wished she could rest in Twilight Town…

_But Axel and Roxas might find me…_ That was what she really wanted, but Riku was counting on her. She couldn't go back, at least not without a plan.

Xion sighed and summoned her keyblade, twirling it absently. With Skill Gear installed, it took the form of Missing Ache… it was uncanny how fitting the name was, not because she couldn't feel any ache… Because she felt the ache of missing her friends.

**Sulphureous: bright yellow.**


	57. Why

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

57 – Why

_~What ifs and why nots; floating _willowish _thoughts~_

"Axel?"

"Yeah, Xi?"

"Why do you have those marks on your face?" She unconsciously touched his cheek, covering one of the upside-down purple teardrops.

Axel froze, his ice cream sticking out of his mouth. Swallowing his bite, he replied, "It's a long story."

"Too long for one sunset?" She still held her hand to his face, afraid that if she pulled back he'd find some way to change the subject and she'd loser her nerve and never get an answer.

He shivered but didn't recoil. "Not too long. Too depressing."

"Why?"

"Because… That was the night I lost my heart."

**Willowish: of the color of willow leaves.**


	58. Night

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

58 – Night

_~Swatch of _sable _like a curtain overhead~_

"Is it always night here?" Xion wondered, wandering through Halloween Town with Roxas.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "It's always dark when I come here."

"Maybe it's like Twilight Town, how it's always sunset there." She looked up at the full moon. Even if it was like Twilight Town in that way, the worlds were very, very different.

"It's always dark in The World That Never Was," Roxas added. "It's probably more like that."

"That makes sense."

Neither of them knew that Halloween Town wasn't frozen in time, but that its night lined up with the day on most other worlds.


	59. The Dawn

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

59 – The Dawn

Wallflower _blooming over the horizon line~_

For the Organization, the workday started at the metaphorical crack of dawn. On most days the members wolfed down a chaotic breakfast, reported to Saïx in the Grey Area, and promptly corridored to their respective missions.

When any members slept past the crack of dawn, Saïx was known to inflict cruel and unusual missions upon them.

"Roxas!" Xion barged into his room. "Wake up! Saïx is lecturing Demyx!"

"Mmpfff…" Roxas buried his face in the mattress.

She dragged him out of bed half-asleep, knowing that Saïx counted anyone arriving after Demyx late enough to earn an Unidentified Giant Heartless mission.

**Wallflower: yellowish-red.**


	60. Yours

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

60 – Yours

_~A gift of _cinnabar _kissed by waves~_

Xion sorted seashells on the clocktower while she and Axel waited for Roxas.

"Does this look more pink or purple?" She held one against the sunset.

"Pink," Axel decided. She put it in the proper pile. "When did you get all those?"

"When Roxas was asleep. I put one by his pillow every day until he woke up, but I kept the rest."

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Axel felt a twinge of jealousy. Of course, he'd never been in a coma, but if he had, would she have done something like that for him?

Xion finished sorting, gathered the red seashells she'd picked out, and placed them in his hand. "These are yours."

He stared. "Did you read my mind?"

"I meant to give these to you for a while, so you wouldn't be left out." Xion laughed. "So you did want them?"

"When wouldn't I want a present from you?" Axel ruffled her hair and smiled.

**A/N: This is the only one so far I haven't cut down to 100 words. *curses word limit* I just couldn't do it…**

**Cinnabar: deep red or scarlet.**


	61. Mine

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

61 – Mine

_~Hoarding _aurulent _treasures untold~_

_That's mine! _Xion wanted to yell. All that came out was a strangled gasp.

"Kinda pretty," Xigbar said through a grin, holding up the seashell necklace. "When did our Org have Arts-and-Crafts Day?"

"Give it back," she said, putting as much confidence as she could into her voice.

"Why, you got some emotional attachment to it?" He laughed. Xion didn't find it funny.

"Hey!" Demyx called from across the hall. "Don't be mean, Xiggy!"

Xigbar made a show of tossing the necklace around Xion's neck without looking. "As if I was gonna keep it."

Xion flashed Demyx a grateful smile.

**Aurulent: gold-colored.**


	62. Ours

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

62 – Ours

_~These _topaz _skies are in our hands~_

Despite the fact that the Castle That Never Was was expansive and mostly vacant, Xion never had the sense that she was alone. Other members could show up anywhere, anytime, and even if no one was around, the walls seemed to contain a living energy. The Organization might live inside, but the castle didn't belong to them.

The clocktower was the opposite. Axel, Roxas, and Xion didn't live there, but they had claimed it as home. Even when she was alone overlooking Twilight Town, she felt her friends with her.

_We may not own this place, but it's still ours._

**A/N: W00t, 100 words with no editing~**


	63. Scarlet

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

63 – Scarlet

_~Dancing and flickering _rubious _flames~_

"Why couldn't Roxas and I get any useful powers?" Xion wondered in annoyance as she and Axel were mobbed by a group of Scarlet Tangos. She was ignited, a status effect Axel was immune to.

Axel snorted and hurled a chakram. "You mean wielding a keyblade, the _only _weapon that can collect hearts, isn't useful?"

"That's not what I meant…" She used a panacea. "Fire's a more useful element than light. All light does is stop my radar from being zapped, and I never use that anyway."

"Heh, fire _is _pretty cool." Axel laughed, going back-to-back with Xion to fight off the Heartless.

"Except when it's hitting me," she grumbled.

**A/N: Failed the word limit on this one. *sigh* Oh well.**

**Rubious: ruby red; rusty.**


	64. Clumsy

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

64 – Clumsy

_~Spinning, twirling, dizzying _chartreuse~

"Xion, don't-!"

Axel's warning came too late; Xion opened the "treasure" chest. "Ack!"

A Cymbal Monkey crashed a flip-footing shockwave at her. Axel destroyed it with one Firaga, but she still stumbled around clumsily. He suppressed a laugh.

"It's not funny!" She tried to hold her arms out to her sides, but it wasn't helping her balance. "Agh, I can't walk straight…"

She squeaked and accidentally plowed into him, and he burst out laughing as he steadied her with a hug.

"Just stay still, it'll wear off."

Blushing in his arms, she couldn't really mind being clumsy just this once.

**Chartreuse: yellow-green color.**


	65. Window

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

65 – Window

Griseous _mist dissolving in light~_

Every window in the Castle That Never Was provided a view of Kingdom Hearts. For some members, such as Saïx, this was a comforting sight, a sign that their goal was within reach.

For Xion, it was a searching eye that followed her constantly. And none of the windows had shutters or curtains.

Why couldn't she see a sunset through her window? Why did they have to live in the darkest world this side of the multiverse?

Her real windows were full of eerie darkness… So she held a seashell to her ear for an imaginary window to the ocean.

**Griseous: pearl-grey or blue-grey**

**The original theme was "Dearest," but that was already used, so I guess Wishing-Fire made a mistake? I really didn't want to do that theme twice… *sweatdrop* Anyway, I just came up with a random word for the prompt.**


	66. Anything

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

66 – Anything

_~Woven _periwinkle _in softened eyes~_

Xion laughed giddily, catching an air current and rising over one of Neverland's jutting rocks.

"Enjoying yourself?" Axel asked, trying to look cool with his hands behind his head even though he was stuck floating upside-down.

"I'm _flying!" _She answered, feeling like she could do anything.

"I told you it was the best!" Roxas called.

"Come on, Axel!" Xion tagged him, but he couldn't control his flight and ended up air-somersaulting.

"Why won't my feet stay under me!?"

He gave up trying to look cool and flailed his arms. Xion and Roxas righted him and started a game of air-tag.

**Periwinkle: A bluish or azure color; a plant with bluish flowers. Also a cat from Blue's Clues. xP**


	67. Cloud

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

67 – Cloud

~Niveous _vapor forming watery wisps~_

Axel, Roxas, and Xion lay on the clocktower ledge, worn out from their missions.

"That cloud looks like a Shadow," Xion said, pointing to it.

Axel snorted. "So exhausted you're seeing things?"

Roxas frowned. "No, it _does _look like a Shadow. See, it's got crooked antennae, and those lighter clouds look like eyes." The sunset even made the eyes glow yellowish.

"Really?" Axel raised his eyebrows like his friends were crazy.

"Yeah, really!"

"I don't see it."

"How can you not see that? It's right there!" Roxas threw his arms in the air.

Xion laughed. "You need more imagination, Axel."

**Niveous: snowy; white**


	68. Button

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

68 – Button

_~Pressing panic painted _ponceau~

Xion cleared her throat, working up the courage to ask a question that had been bothering her. "Um… what were you talking about when you told Roxas that girls have buttons?"

Axel nearly gagged on his ice cream. He hadn't expected _that _subject to come up again. "It was nothing," he lied.

"But it sounded important to Roxas," she persisted. Were they talking about her behind her back? No, they wouldn't…

Axel ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "You're more complicated than me and Roxas. Because you're a girl."

"Huh? What does that have to do with buttons?"

"Not _real _buttons… just…" How could he put it? "Girls get worked up easily. I didn't want him to accidentally push any more of your buttons."

Her brain fizzled in confusion. Maybe _he'd _pushed a wrong button.

**Ponceau: poppy red.**

**This kind of references the "Button" theme from 100SS.**


	69. Bowl of Grapes

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

69 – Bowl of Grapes

_~Filled to the brim with _solferino _orbs~_

"FOOD FIIIIIGHT!" Demyx yelled, pelting Axel back with the carrots the redhead had tried to sneak into the Nocturne's hair.

"Nooo!" Axel cried dramatically, throwing celery sticks in defense. Roxas and Xion laughed. "C'mon, guys, help me out!"

Roxas launched strawberries with a whooping battle cry, while Xion grabbed the whole bowl of grapes and dumped it over Demyx's head.

"Victory!" She cheered. Demyx collapsed into a pile of fruit and laughter.

"Wait, didn't Saïx say we had to eat all this healthy food?" Roxas asked anxiously.

Axel blanched. "Heh… there goes my diet."

Xion winced. "And our mission rewards."

**Solferino: purpleish-red**

**I really like this interpretation of this theme. XD If anyone's curious, Saïx is actually concerned for Axel's health. It's not healthy for a man to be that skinny! :O**


	70. Her

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

70 – Her

_~Memories of faces tinted old _sepia~

On the nights when nightmares didn't plague her, Xion dreamt of Sora… and some girl he was always with. Sometimes she watched them from her own body, but often she was one of them. It was odd being Sora, but in some ways it was stranger feeling through the girl's heart.

She loved him. Xion felt it. That was the strangest part, feeling such a strong bond with someone she'd never technically met.

Xion dreamt she was her, standing on a beach and wishing for the return of someone forgotten. It was how she knew what she must do…

Sora had to return. Xion's couldn't leave that mysterious "Her" waiting on that beach until her memories faded completely.

**A/N: Have a nice cup of steaming, heartbreaking irony… ;;**


	71. No

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

71 – No

_~Rejected words screamed at _virid _heights~_

"_No!" _Xion wanted to cry, feeling the pain of her whole non-existence in Oblivion clash with Roxas's Oathkeeper. _I didn't mean… I didn't want this…_

Riku had to stop Roxas. Her friend wasn't strong enough to free Kingdom Hearts yet - Xemnas would destroy him. Xion wouldn't stand by and watch her best friend fight a suicide mission for her.

_No. _She wouldn't let that happen. Xion put all of her energy into Riku's attacks, but even though Roxas wasn't strong enough to take on the Organization yet, his anger made him more dangerous than she'd ever seen.

_Roxas… No…_

**Virid: Green. (Pretty much it just sounded cool.)**


	72. Empty

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

72 – Empty

Smalt _whirlpool sucking down~_

It was as if someone had opened up a drain in Xion's not-heart, and all the water was swirling and spilling out until she was empty. To her surprise, water literally _was _spilling out along with her not-emotions – wet, salty streams staining her face and burning her eyes. It was too all too much, the battle, getting tossed aside just like her "sham" keyblade.

She screamed, a hopeless, desperate wail that emptied her burning lungs. Riku didn't even look back.

Xion lay sprawled on the ground outside Beast's Castle, feeling too empty and broken to even try to stand again.

**Smalt: deep blue.**


	73. Pearl

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

73 – Pearl

_~Hidden chests with _opalescent _treasures~_

Halloween Town was cloaked in an opaque mist, a thick fog distorting the faint light, almost like the milky surface of a pearl. Xion didn't know where the haze was coming from, and she wasn't thrilled with the idea of finding out. Unfortunately, she had to delve into the fog to search for Heartless.

"I can't see a thing," she whispered. The mist seemed to absorb her voice and all other sound, leaving her marooned in the pearly grey-white.

She bared her keyblade for protection. Her light magic only illuminated the fog, so she forged blindly through the shifting mist.


	74. Puzzle

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

74 – Puzzle

_~Jagged pieces form a _vitellary _whole~_

Xion had known about Roxas's sudden loss of strength… but she hadn't wanted to believe it was her fault. She'd suspected, and Axel had confirmed her fears. He was right; she couldn't pretend to be ignorant.

She and Roxas were a puzzle, an unbalanced scale of power. Waxing and waning, giving and taking. And Xion had taken too much. The scale had to be tipped back… but even if their power was divided equally, would Roxas go back to normal? Wasn't all the power originally his? And what would stop Xion from stealing it again?

That itself was a puzzle.

**Vitellary: bright yellow.**


	75. Trust in Me

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

75 – Trust in Me

_~Honest _ochre _leading forward~_

Xion gulped, staring straight down at the crashing waves beating against the cliff. She couldn't place where it came from, but a voice in the back of her head said, _"If your friends jumped off a cliff, would you?"_

Axel and Roxas hovered a foot from the ledge, trying to coax her off the ground and into the air.

"C'mon, don't you trust us?" Axel asked.

Roxas grinned. "Well, I get not trusting _him—_"

"Hey!"

"—but you trust in me, right?"

Xion gulped and forced a smile. "I trust _both _of you."

Glittering with pixie dust, Xion jumped.

**Ochre: yellowish or yellow-brown color.**


	76. Masquerade

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

76 – Masquerade

Turquoise _masks over haunting eyes~_

The Organization was a masquerade, a complex dance where nothing was ever exactly as it seemed. The members all wore masks, some more deceptive than others, and faded through the dance's steps with practiced precision.

Roxas and Xion didn't know the dance, but whenever they were about to miss a step, Axel covered for them. But he danced so well, Xion wondered why he bothered helping them. Was he just different? Or was he wearing a mask too?

Xion couldn't pick out all the patterns to the masquerade, but she was thankful that Roxas and Axel were dancing with her.

**A/N: Metaphorical stuff is fun to write.**


	77. Unicorn

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

77 – Unicorn

_~Purity in _albicant _coats of fur~_

"If you could be any creature, what would you be?" Roxas asked.

"A unicorn," Xion answered off the top of her head.

Axel snorted, smiling.

"What?" Xion demanded, ready to verbally pounce on him if he insulted unicorns.

"I can just see it, that's all."

"Well, what would you be?" Roxas asked, licking his half-melted stick of ice cream.

Axel grinned. "A phoenix. Whenever they die, they burn up and rise from the ashes. They're immortal."

"Huh?" Xion asked, confused.

"That means they live forever. Got it memorized?"

Xion nodded. That sounded like a good creature to be to her.

**Albicant: whitish; becoming white.**


	78. Wonderland

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

78 – Wonderland

_~Turn and fall through _rhodopsin _swirls~_

"Wonderland isn't very wonderful," Roxas muttered after getting caught by a card soldier for the umpteenth time. Xion sighed.

"No, it isn't," she agreed. "How are we going to get through here?" They'd been failing for hours with no sign of their target. It had to be past the maze.

Roxas smiled mischievously. "I just thought of one way our light powers could be useful."

He told Xion the plan, and she grinned. "Let's do it!"

"Okay, one… two… three!"

They ran through the hedge maze, glowing bright as miniature suns and blinding all the card soldiers in their path.

**Rhodopsin: visual purple.**

**I wish this was an option in canon. *sweatdrop***


	79. Doll

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

79 – Doll

~Nigrine _buttons for expressionless eyes~_

"Good luck on your mission, Poppet." Xigbar grinned as Xion and Axel went through the corridor to Halloween Town. She shivered, but she wasn't sure why.

"Something wrong?" Axel asked.

"No… but why does Xigbar call me 'Poppet?' "

"He's got nicknames for everyone."

"Yeah, but those make sense, like how you're 'Flamsilocks' because of your hair. I don't know what 'Poppet' means."

"It's just a word for a girl," Axel explained. "Or 'doll,' in some cases. But at least that's not as annoying as some nicknames." He grinned. "Vexen's was 'Cryptkeeper.' "

Still, it gave Xion an odd feeling.

**Nigrine: black.**

**The 'Cryptkeeper' nickname for Vexen was from one of Raberba girl's fanfics. xP**


	80. Tea

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

80 – Tea

_~Liquid _taupe, _dark with debris~_

There was always something odd going on in Wonderland, but this time Xion walked in on something that made everything else seem almost normal.

"A very merry unbirthday to you!" The March Hare sang.

"Who me?" The Mad Hatter asked in reply. The hare poked his nose.

"Yes, you!"

"Oh, me!"

The March Hare haphazardly poured a cup of tea. "Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea, a very merry unbirthday to you!"

The Mad Hatter and March Hare and teapots sang and cheered, flinging cups and sugar and pastries across the table. A mouse was dunked into the teapot.

Xion pulled up her hood and covered her head with her arms, trying to shield herself from the hot, flying liquid. _Is this a normal unbirthday? What _is _an unbirthday, anyway?_

She was too confused and anxious to leave to find out.


	81. Me and You

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

81 – Me and You

_~Bonded by _eburnean _so pure~_

"_Well what do you want to do, Xion?"_

"_I want… I want to be… with you two."_

Waves lapped at the sand. The familiar dream changed.

"_What if it was just me and you?"_

"_Huh? You don't mean we would leave Roxas, do you?"_

"_Of course not. But we can be alone for a little while."_

"…_A little while would be nice."_

Waves on sand. Warm arms around her. One breath shared between them.

And then she woke up more alone than ever.

_Axel… If there could be a me and anyone… I wish it could be me and you…_

**Eburnean: ivory-colored.**

**100 reviews! :D :D :D Thanks to all of you readers and reviewers, especially BlackRoseDragonCK!  
**


	82. Prankster

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

82 – Prankster

~Atrous _marks on a sleeping face~_

"Stop it!" Xion yelled at the Dusks. "Go away!" When they made protesting hisses, she waved her keyblade at them. They finally disappeared, leaving her alone with her graffitied friend. Xion left for a moment to get a warm, damp washcloth.

"Oh, Roxas…" Carefully she wiped the words '_Nobodies Rule, Heartless Drool' _from his face. "Those pranksters just won't leave you alone…"

She dried his face with her sleeve. "I brought you another seashell." She placed a purple Thalassa on his pillow. "I have to go now. Wake up soon, okay?"

She smiled sadly and touched his cheek before leaving.

**Atrous: jet black.**


	83. Boo

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

83 – Boo

_~A wraithlike form of _translucent _mist~_

"Boo!" Xion shouted, popping out of a corridor. Axel just laughed.

"Nice try, Xi."

"What? You weren't scared?" Xion asked in dismay, sitting down to eat her ice cream.

"Technically I can't be." Axel shrugged.

"Not even started?"

"Pfft, nobody can startle—"

Axel cried out in shock when Xion knocked his ice cream out of his hand, where it then cartwheeled gracefully through the air before becoming a tiny blue puddle on the concrete far below. Xion crossed her arms smugly.

"That was just wrong," Axel muttered.


	84. Perfect View

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

84 – Perfect View

~Saffron _corona outlining the sun~_

Xion took a deep breath and let it out through her nose. A sweet spring breeze… She could never get enough of the clocktower's crisp twilight air, just like how her eyes couldn't get enough of the sunset's feathered shades.

A soft snore to her right startled her.

"Axel!" When did he lie down? She prodded him with her bare ice cream stick, but aside from his snoring, he seemed dead to the world. "Axel, how can you be sleeping _now? _You're missing the perfect view!"

He smiled, eyes still closed. "The perfect view is the back of my eyelids."

**Saffron: orange-yellow.**


	85. Magic

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

85 – Magic

_~Pixie dust, sparkling _celadon _sparks~_

"Do you need help with magic?" Xion asked when Roxas failed to hit the Bully Dog even after using every Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder panel he had.

"…Yeah," he admitted, finally resorting to bashing the Heartless with the stick. Xion joined him, slicing with his keyblade. It felt comfortable and familiar in her hands.

Xion used a Mega-Ether, restoring both of their magic, and rolled out of the Bully Dog's range. "Try a Blizzard when it stops moving."

But as soon as it stopped, it let out a silencing bark. Roxas tried to make an aggravated noise, but no sound came out. He hit the Heartless so violently in revenge that bits of the stick splintered off. The Bully Dog finally released its heart, and the status effect wore off.

"Who needs magic," Roxas said smugly.

**Celadon: pale green.**


	86. Fear

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

86 – Fear

Vermillion _vibes pulsing a warning~_

Fear was supposed to an emotion, but Xion didn't believe that was true.

Fear was an icy hand scratching at her throat.

Fear was a shrill noise chasing at her heels, buzzing in the recesses of her unconscious mind.

Fear was the pressure of darkness from every side when she traveled through the corridors.

Fear was the hairs standing straight on the back of her neck, the sensation that she was being watched.

Fear was sinking in her stomach, the dread that things were about to go terribly wrong.

Fear was all of those things, but Xion's greatest fear was of losing her friends. Of being alone.

**Vermillion: bright red.**


	87. Princess

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

87 – Princess

_~Tiara embellished with _amethyst _gems~_

Axel bowed low, a wide grin present on his face, and presented the paper-wrapped treat. "Your ice cream, my princess."

Xion laughed and accepted the tribute. "Axel…" She trailed off in embarrassment.

"What?" He ripped off his ice cream wrapper and stuck it in his pocket. " 'Princess' isn't an insult, is it?"

"But I'm not a princess."

"You're not?" Axel asked, feigning surprise. "Then we'll have to fix that."

"Huh?"

He held up his ice cream like a sword, then tapped both her shoulder and her head, leaving behind little blue drops on her coat and hair. "I dub thee Princess Xion, ruler of the clocktower."


	88. Feather

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

88 – Feather

Tawny _wings catching the wind~_

"What's going on?" Roxas asked, looking up at the commotion above the clocktower.

"I think the crows are fighting," Xion replied uncertainly. Squawks filled the air, and feathers rained onto the ledge. She picked one up and brushed it against her cheek, laughing spontaneously.

"What are you laughing?" Roxas quirked his eyebrows. Xion grinned and tickled him with the feather, and he broke into a rather unmanly giggling fit.

"Stop it!" In desperation, he grabbed a feather out of the air and tickled her back.

By the time Axel arrived, they were both flat on their backs and laughing hysterically.

**Tawny: brownish-yellow.**

**This was the replacement theme for "Love."**


	89. Hate

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

89 – Hate

_~Contempt brewing in _xanthic _eyes~_

"How long have we been here?" Xion asked, fatigue creeping into her voice.

"Too long," Roxas moaned.

Xion nodded in agreement. They had scoured all of Halloween Town and barely made a dent in their Heartless quota. How could such a dark world run out of Heartless?

Roxas sat down on the edge of the acid-fountain, and she joined him. At that moment the three imps ran past, hurling pumpkins and blasting them into the fountain with a loud splash.

"I HATE THIS WORLD!" Roxas yelled, suddenly finding enough energy to climb out and sprint after Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

**Xanthic: yellow or yellowish.**


	90. Cards

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

90 – Cards

Haematic _hearts and diamonds, clubs and spades~_

Roxas and Xion had always been curious about Castle Oblivion, not that they ever got clear information about the place. Axel said it was top secret, but he did tell them one weird thing about it.

"You fight with cards." He grinned.

"Like… _against _cards?" Roxas asked.

"Like the card soldiers in Wonderland?" Xion added.

Axel shook his head. "You use the cards to fight. Every time you hit something-" he waved an arm through the air, "-it uses up a card."

"So… like magic panels," Roxas concluded.

"Except you can reload them without ethers," Axel said.

"Was it easier or harder?" Xion asked. "Than panels, I mean."

"Harder. Definitely harder."

**Haematic: blood-colored.**

**Substitute theme for "Fantasy."**


	91. Dreamer

**Spoilers for the ending of **_**Dream Drop Distance.**_

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

91 – Dreamer

_~Fancies floating in _watchet _eyes~_

Xion sat on the same paopu tree she had dreamt of so long ago. Was she dreaming now? She wasn't sure… She'd been asleep in Sora's heart for so long, but everything felt real now. Tangible. She took off her gloves and brushed her fingers against the bark.

_But why am I here? _She was still in Sora's heart, that much she could tell, but it was like she had woken from a deep sleep. Suddenly she felt another presence.

_Riku? _She turned to the silver-haired teen.

"Who are you?" He asked. Of course, he would have no memory of her… but why was he here? A question surfaced in her mind, seemingly planted by some unseen force.

"Riku. What do you wish?"

**Watchet: pale blue.**


	92. Ruby

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

92 – Ruby

_~Liquid _claret _forming crystal hearts~_

Xion lay back on the clocktower ledge, fingers laced over her stomach. _Roxas and Axel are late… _She'd been waiting for them for what felt like hors, but there was no sign that they were coming, and she was almost unconscious…

_That mission was so tiring… Those shadow globs always find the most hard-to-reach hiding places…_

The sunset blurred like a painter had blended its colors. Red stood out most vibrantly…

_Like strawberries… or fire… or rubies…_

"Xion? Xi?"

She blinked, snapping out of her daydream to find Axel standing over her. "Oh. Your hair's red."

"Just figuring that out?" Axel grinned. "Are you alright?"

Xion blushed, sitting up too quickly. Dizziness washed over her. "I… are you…" She almost fell, but Axel steadied her.

"Hey, careful there."

Xion smiled sleepily. "Red… like rubies…" She let out a soft snore.

Axel had no idea what she was mumbling about or what to do with the sleeping girl in his arms.

**Claret: dark red-purple color.**


	93. Scream

**Remember that drabble with the Keyblade Graveyard? Back in Battlefield, number 8? Yeah, I did actually continue it. XD**

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

93 – Scream

Ashen _cinders burning throats~_

Xion's instincts screamed at her to flee. Her keyblade could easily join the thousands of others stabbed into the earth, just one more eerie grave marker. But what was she actually worried about? There was no one, nothing here –

A chill. Almost-silent footsteps.

Xion whipped around and found a monochrome keyblade pressed to her throat, its metal icy cold.

"_What are you doing here?" _The figure holding the blade hissed. He sounded like dust was permanently stuck in his throat. Xion tried to summon her keyblade, but he pinned her to the ground.

"I _said, _who _are _you?" His masked face was inches from hers. He radiated dark fear.

"Xi-Xion," she stuttered.

"Why are you here?"

"Accident." She gulped. "Who are _you?"_

He chuckled darkly, letting her go. "Can't remember. Something out of your worst nightmares. But that's not important."

"I think names are important," Xion said bravely.

"Well, it doesn't matter what _you _think," the masked boy snarled. "I haven't seen another person in… I don't know how long. Until I get out of here, you're _mind."_

He didn't count on her using a dark corridor.

**A/N: Fail, Vanitas… XD (Technically he's Vanitas's Lingering Spirit, but whatever.)**


	94. Colors

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

94 – Colors

Jessamy _petals in the colors of the wind~_

Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo. Violet. Red. The colors of the rainbow blended and ran together, following an endless cycle. So were the days of Xion's life, only those days were filled with much more black and grey.

Wake up. Complete mission. Eat ice cream. Sleep. It was a monotonous schedule, day after day after day. If she didn't have her friends to keep her going, laughing together each day… she didn't know what she'd do. They broke up the monochrome of her existence. They painted the shades of her smiles.

They were all the colors of her rainbow.

**Jessamy: yellow like a jasmine.**


	95. Sunset

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

95 – Sunset

_~Gradient melting from solar _primrose~

Xion may have technically been born in Castle Oblivion, but her life truly began in Twilight Town. That was where she spoke her first words, where she summoned her first keyblade, ate her first ice cream, gained her first friends.

So many firsts. _So many lasts._

Her last time with Axel, facing off in front of the Old Mansion. Her last time with Roxas, fading in his arms. Her last ice cream. Her last wish. Her last breath.

Her first and last sunset, both bright red, and every one in between.

Memories frozen in the light of a dying sun.

**Primrose: pale yellow.**


	96. Wonderful

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

96 – Wonderful

_~Underwater caves with walls of _slate~

"Can I look yet?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's a surprise."

Axel covered Xion's eyes with his hands, guiding her carefully through the narrow tunnel. She knew they were on Destiny Islands, but she couldn't think of any place this small. Axel had to crouch, practically hugging her as they squeezed through.

Soon they arrived in a more open space, and Axel lifted his hands from her eyes. She gasped at the pictures carved into the stone cavern.

"Axel… it's- it's wonderful." Xion smiled in awe. He smiled back and produced a sharp rock from his pocket.

"I always wanted people to remember me," he mused, tossing it from hand to hand. "It wouldn't have to be much, but if we left out mark somewhere – even if nobody else sees…"

"It'll be enough." Xion nodded. Wasn't that what she wanted, too? To be remembered?

They scratched their figures, and Roxas's too, into the grey rock, where nothing could erase them.


	97. Pain

**Sequel to 93 – Scream.**

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

97 – Pain

_~Faded scars, now open _crimson _and new~_

Xion wasn't sure why she went back, but she did. Maybe she felt sorry for that masked boy; maybe she was simply curious. Whatever the reason, when she reentered the dusty wasteland, he was waiting for her.

"You came back!" He yelled with obvious relief, tackling her with a hug. "I mean, I knew you would." He let her go, but still stood close enough to show that he had no concept of personal space. Or maybe he was so glad to see her again that he didn't care.

"How did you get here?" Xion had to ask.

He snorted. "I was born here."

"But you want to leave, right?"

His mask was covered by an odd symbol, but she thought his face might look like an eager puppy under it. "You can get me out? Really?"

"If you promise to be good." Even though he must've been older than her, she felt like she was talking to a child.

"That's it?" He asked, like she was trying to trick him.

"Promise," she said more firmly.

"Yeah, sure, I promise." He even put a hand over his heart. "Whatever it takes to get out of here."

It wasn't that convincing, but after getting his hopes up Xion couldn't just abandon him. She opened a corridor to Halloween Town, then changed her mind and redirected it to Twilight Town. _Just because he looks dark doesn't mean he would do well there. Besides, the only reason he tried to hurt me before was because he was scared of being left alone._

The masked boy was so thrilled that he dissolved his mask, giving her a brief glimpse of gold eyes and black hair before he smacked a rather painful kiss on her lips.

"Yes! I'm freeee!"

He left her alone, confused and rubbing her mouth in pain.

**A/N: Vanitas isn't completely sane after ten years in the Keyblade Graveyard… if he was ever sane in the first place… *sweatdrop***


	98. Death

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

98 – Death

_~Crisp leaves faded _sorrel _with age~_

"X-Face works us to _death," _Demyx complained, flopping over the back of one of the Grey Area couches. "Seriously, would it kill him to give us a break?"

"Probably," Luxord said dully. "But it's no use to speak against those who make the rules of the game."

Demyx frowned. "How can you talk about games so much and still not be any fun?"

Xion giggled to herself, trying hard to focus on her mission report.

"Hey," Demyx pouted.

"I wasn't laughing at you," Xion was quick to clarify. "You're just funny."

He grinned. "Hey, Xi, do you wanna—"

"I'm not filling out your mission report for you."

"Aww." He sighed. "Back to dying."

**Sorrel: reddish-brown; light chestnut.**


	99. Breath

**Sequel to 88 – Feather.**

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

99 – Breath

Heliotrope _petals wafting sweet scents~_

"Do I want to know what happened here?" Axel asked when he found Roxas and Xion lying surrounded by black feathers and laughing so hard they could hardly breathe.

"Feathers!" Roxas gasped between giggles.

"Tickle war!" Xion yelled, bringing on a whole new round of laughter.

"O-kay…" Axel backed away slowly, wondering if someone had spiked their ice creams. They looked like their laughter had rendered them helpless, but Roxas and Xion still had enough energy to pounce on their new victim.

"Tickle attack of doom!" Xion cried. She and Roxas waved their feathers wildly.

"I'm not ticklish!" Axel protested in vain. His howls of laughter proved otherwise. "Please! Have mercy!"

"Never!" Roxas cried maniacally.

Their tickle-assault eventually brought Axel down (luckily not knocking him off of the clocktower), and Roxas and Xion collapsed on top of him, laughing and gasping for breath.


	100. Once

**Takes place during a hypothetical KH3.**

_xX~For the Memory of 100 Forgotten Suns~Xx_

100 - Once

_~A single drop of _mazarine _restores the sky once more.~_

Eyelids that hadn't felt the warmth of a real sun in over a year opened. Xion flinched at the overwhelming shock of light and sound.

"She's awake!"

"It worked!"

"Xion!"

She recognized the voices – Sora, Riku –

"Roxas!" She cried as her blonde friend tackled her.

"You're back! Xion, we're back!" His eyes were the brightest she'd ever seen, and she knew there was a real heart behind them.

"We're really… we're really-!" She laughed giddily, finally taking in the surroundings. Sunset, the clocktower… Twilight Town? She didn't know how this had happened, but it felt right for her to be here.

There were several familiar faces in the crowd, but unfamiliar ones, too. Sora and Riku, of course, and Naminé, Kairi, Donald and Goofy – Xion recognized them from Sora's memories – and a trio she didn't know. A blue-haired girl, brunette young man, and… Roxas? No, he looked just like Roxas, but Roxas was still hugging her. So that seemed like everyone she cared about… everyone but…

Xion suddenly felt cold. "Where's Axel? Is he-?"

Roxas smiled sadly. "He was afraid you might not want to see him… after, well, everything that happened…"

Xion stood abruptly, shaking off the hugs her other friends were trying to give her. "Where is_ Axel?"_

The redhead nervously stepped out from around the side of the clocktower. "Hey, Xi…"

She ran and tackled him eagerly. "Don't be stupid, Axel. I forgive you."

His sigh of relief ruffled her hair. "You're back. You're really back."

"Of course I am. You promised." She smiled.

The others gathered around them in a giant group hug; Axel, Xion, and Roxas at the center.

"We're finally together again," she said.

"Together _forever," _Roxas corrected.

They were back.

_Who says you only live once?_

**Mazarine: rich blue or reddish-blue color.**

**I haven't done any post-KH3 stuff before this, so I thought it might be an interesting way to finish this off. C: Special thanks to BlackRoseDragonCK, who as far as I am aware has reviewed every chapter of this challenge. :D**

**So yeah… we're done here!**


End file.
